


Eggs

by PriestGuts



Series: Love Bites Prompts [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Belly Kink, Eggpreg, Inflation, Other, Oviposition, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve hardly been able to keep your hands off of him since you first saw him, but now…this is different.  All swollen up like this it’s almost impossible for you to keep to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphametics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphametics/gifts).



You’ve hardly been able to keep your hands off of him since you first saw him, but now…this is different. All swollen up like this it’s almost impossible for you to keep to yourself. His stomach is so full and this is all your doing. You did this to him. Now, normally this sort of thing would be just from food, but no…this time it was a much harder fix. He couldn’t just digest this away. Oh no.

Here he was, that Pyro that you love so much, flat on his back and unable to move from the brood growing inside him. You did this to him. You hadn’t known about this when you two had gotten a little frisky, but wow were you super pleased with yourself. He could barely even breathe.

The smoke monster certainly appreciated the soft smooches and belly rubs but boy was he getting uncomfortable. After weeks of limited movement, he looked absolutely ready to burst now. If you poked his belly with a pin, you were sure that he might actually pop. You can see the colour of those lovely, squishy, gelatinous eggs beneath his skin it’s stretched so tight; flushed purple and black in some places. You wouldn’t pop him though. You do love him after all. 

He groans when you give a light press to stomach to lean over him. You’re going to enjoy this for all the time you can.


End file.
